


He slumpt over like he was dead

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Porn, short sex one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short fic where Dave fucks John.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	He slumpt over like he was dead

"D-dave." John has tears in his eyes. He's whining out for you to ram him harder. You comply.

John cries out in pain and pleasure. You pull on his length until he cums with a long grunt.

"Dave!"

You keep focusing on your own pleasure, you bust his ass as hard and as fast as you can so you can cum yourself. You finish inside your condom. John slumps over like he's dead.

He's panting and trying hard to catch his breathe, but you just fucked the life out of him.

You smile at the was John is twitching, looks like you gave him everything he wanted and more. You lean down and place a kiss on his forehead, asking if he's okay. John gives you a moan as an answer. You guess he's okay.


End file.
